To Make One Insane
by tortoisepowers
Summary: Russia is awoken by America in some room made out of bricks and concrete, locked there with them are Japan, Canada, England, and Italy. The only thing in the room aside of themselves is a hole America made and an old toilet, but maybe there's more to that toilet than meets the eye. (NO pairings) (Russia's POV for most of the time) (rating may change)


**Okay, so this story is based off of a dream I had, so the setting may seem a bit weird. This story is mostly in Russia's POV because in my dream I was Russia. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

Everything was dark. He was drifting. His scarf whirling above him as if he were sinking in water. Where was he? Everything was so peaceful here in this dark empty void. It was quiet, but it was warm at least. Everything began to go hazy, blurring up and making weird squiggly lines, he felt much pressure on his right arm, it almost hurt. A voice began to fade into his head.

"Russia! Russia! Dude, wake up!,"

Russia's eyes snapped open, a putrid smell hit his nose. He looked up to see who shook him awake from his peaceful sleep... It was America. Then Russia noticed he was laying on his side on the ground instead of his bed.

"Amerika?," At first Russia looked confused, but then his face deadpanned, "Where am I?,"

"Wish I could tell ya, man, but we're in a lot of trouble it seems.,"

Russia just looked at America as if he had grown two heads. _This must be a joke._ He thought. Russia finally sat up, but noticed four other people laying on the ground behind America, they weren't breathing, had they all died? Then he noticed they were in a room completely made out of either bricks or concrete. He also noticed a rusty toilet. At least they could do their business if they had too.

"Amerika, what is going on?,"

"I wish I knew, all I know is that I woke up over there," he pointed to the corner of the room, "And then I saw the five of you, you were all dead. So I sat around a bit, then I tried to see if I could break down the wall," Russia noticed a large hole in the wall.

"But then I discovered that we're underground and there's no door. The toilet over there is broken, but there seems to be some object inside of it that I can't seem to get out. Then I noticed you had started breathing again, so I woke you up to see if you knew anything, but obviously not.,"

Russia just looked at America wide eyed, he had been dead!? Russia looked past America to see who the other four were. He saw Japan, England, Italy, and Canada. Yeah, they definitely weren't breathing.

"Show me the item in the toilet.," Russia demanded

"No need to be so pushy.," America led him over to the toilet. Russia saw a jet black item, he attempted to pull it out with no success. He then noticed a red light flashing from it, then green.

"What is that?,"

"What is what," America questioned.

"That light.,"

"What light?,"

Russia growled at America's stupidity, though he knew America could be a tactical genius when it came down to it. Russia pointed to the light. America moved his glasses a bit forward.

"Oh! Now I see it! Hm, do you think it's a bomb or something?,"

"... Why would there be a bomb in a toilet?," Russia again deadpanned.

"Dunno, but I've seen it done, then again it didn't explode when we touched-," America perked up and turned around, Russia just looked curiously, "Japan!? Japan, can you here me!? Japan!,"

America darted over to his friend who was now breathing and blinking. America shook him ferociously. Japan's eyes fully widened, he looked horrified and startled.

"America!? What- what are you doing!?," Japan's voice raised a little above it's normal loudness.

"Dude, we're locking in some old, underground bathroom!,"

"What!?," Japan glanced past America to see Russia, who was just scowling at him. Japan shivered, how long have America and Russia been alone and how has he not been obliterated into a million pieces? Japan looked to the side and saw England, Italy, and... America's brother.

America helped Japan stand up.

"What happened,"

"You were dead.," Japan noted that Russia obviously was not in a happy place. America then proceeded to explain to Japan everything that's happened.

"Hm, maybe I could lift you up, Japan, then maybe you could use your katana to break through the ceiling!," America suggested

"Can we not call for help?," Japan asked hopefully.

"Don't have my cellphone, dude. You?,"

"No.,"

"Then guess we only have one choice!,"

"Hai."

Once he was up, Japan pulled out his katana. Russia watching intentfully, but realized something. He reached into his coat and felt around. There it was! He still had his pipe.

Japan skillfully swung at the ceiling. It apparently was also concrete. Japan flew backward from the force and America fell on his face from Japan kicking him in the back of his head as he flew away. Japan's katana landed pathetically on the ground. Russia chuckled at there failed attempt.

"Ouch," America mumbled and a very dizzy Japan stood up and began wobbling around.

"You guys are morons, da?,"

"Shut up, commie. Do you have a better plan of escape?,"

"Hm, Japan is the smallest. Why don't we try to flush him down the toilet?," Japan's face paled.

"The toilets broken.," America stated.

"Okay, then we can shove him down it.,"

"That might work.,"

Japan looked about ready to faint when America said that.

"But the hero would never hurt his friends!," America shouted

"What about the villain?," Russia added evily. Japan quickly hid behind America.

"The hero always beats the villian!,"

"No, not always, just most of the time.,"

"Well, all of my shows-,"

"I am very aware of Amerikan movies and shows where the villain wins.,"

"... Shut up, commie.,"

Japan silently went to pick up his weapon that had landed near Canada.

"America!,"

"Yeah, dude?,"

"Canada's breathing!,"

America ran over to his twin brother and began shaking him the same way he did with Japan and... not Russia, he wasn't gentle there, but with Japan he was.

"CANADIA WAKE UP!,"

Canada's eyes shot open.

"E-EH!?,"

"Hey, dude!,"

"What- where- how!?," Canada stuttered looking around the room he was in.

"Let me and Japan explain.," And they did so.

"Who would do this!?," Canada asked nobody in particular.

"I have my guesses, but I don't know.," America said glancing at Russia.

Russia looked offended.

"You think I would lock myself in a room with _you_!? That's a lot, even for me, da!?,"

"Hm, I guess you're smarter than a goldfish, but with you I never know for sure.,"

Russia turned his back to America, but noticed the hole the American had made earlier and decided to inspect it.

"So what about Italy and England?," Canada questioned.

"There still out.," America replied.

"I don't even know how we could have gotten in here if there's no door and all the walls are concrete or brick.,"

"Hm, I guess we'll have to-,"

"Amerika!,"

America jumped, not expecting Russia to just shout at him. He got up and began to walk toward Russia.

"What?," He asked cautiously.

"This isn't dirt.,"

"Wait, what!?,"

"I am not so sure we are underground. This is steel.,"

America's face paled and Russia gave him a questioning glance.

"I- I know where we are.,"

"You do!?," Canada and Japan yelled in sync.

Russia raised a brow at him.

"We- we're in... We're in America.,"


End file.
